


Ты кого хочешь достанешь, Маугли!

by IrhelSol, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал R-NC17 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: — Минго!— Блядь.***— Mingo!— Fuck.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал R-NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Ты кого хочешь достанешь, Маугли!

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
